DIVERGENTE
by alexa.dbz1
Summary: 5 Facciones Abnegacion son los q ven por el bien del otro antes que el suyo Verdad valoran la honestidad y el orden Cordialidad, para ellos todo es bondad, Osadia, son los mas fuertes los protectores y Erudicion los inteligentes.Bulma siente que es diferente a la faccion q deberia ser al encontrarse con Vegeta sus destinos se unen pero habra problemas en su busqueda de estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Los escenarios no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes, solo la adapte a Vegeta y Bulma**

**DIVERGENTE **

**PRÓLOGO**

El mundo como lo conocemos ya no existe, la diferencia de estados había desaparecido ya hace mucho, después de un conflicto entre estos que dejo el mundo irreconocible, los nuevos fundadores impusieron una nueva ley para conservar la paz, y los dividieron en 5 grupos según sus virtudes.

Abnegación, son los que ven por el bien del otro antes que el suyo, son los sabios más que todo.

Verdad, valoran la honestidad y el orden, su función son la administración de los recursos y empresas.

Cordialidad, ellos se encargan del trabajo de campo, para ellos todo es alegría y bondad.

Osadía, son los protectores, los más fuertes, se encargan de nuestro resguardo, aunque la mayoría de gente piense que están locos.

Y finalmente, Erudición, los inteligentes, los que valoran el aprender, y proveen tecnología a los demás grupos, ahí estoy yo, tengo 18 años, mi padre es el presidente del departamento de tecnología, mas específicamente el jefe, fui catalogada como una de las más inteligentes en erudición, soy muy buena construyendo, creando y desarrollando artefactos, a mi corta edad soy la segunda al mando, pero realmente eso no es lo que quiero.

-Bulma! vámonos ya, nos están esperando los del departamento, en la sala de juntas-Volví a la realidad, mi padre se veía muy entusiasmado por lo de la junta, me gustaba verlo feliz, después de todo era mi padre y yo lo quiero mucho, me puse mi abrigo de color azul, estaba con una falda color negro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa algo pegada color blanco, unas pantis negras con tacones azules, una pañoleta amarrada al cuello de mi camisa color azul, mi saco también color azul, y finalmente estaba peinada con un moño alto, me vi en el espejo, me veía profesional y bonita. Seguí a mi padre por el pasillo, mientras charlábamos, el departamento de erudición era gigantesco, era como un tomo compuesto de vidrio, los muebles, pisos, y adornos, eran generalmente de color azul, con u poco de blanco o negro, las personas también vestían de color azul, claro solo diferenciando en su tonalidad o en los trajes elegantes o faldas, entre otros. La verdad que todo era muy sofisticado y elegante, llegamos al final de pasillo a la sala de juntas donde solo las mentes más brillantes se podían reunir para dar nuevas ideas y proyectos.

Ahí estaba yo después de haber saludado formalmente a todos procedí a activar el pizarrón de vidrio donde se veía el nombre de mi nuevo proyecto, Las capsulas, después de darles una introducción, procedí a explicar con mayor profundidad mi proyecto, al cabo de unos 45 minutos termine mi charla. Todo el mundo aplaudió convencido para después acercarse a darme las felicitaciones y decirle a mi padre que tenía una hija muy inteligente. Estuvimos ahí media hora para acordar cuando iniciar la construcción de las demás capsulas, y demás detalles. Al final mi padre me abrazo felicitándome caminamos hacia su oficina, pero su secretaria llego casi corriendo.

-Dr. Briefs! lamento la interrupción pero uno de los representantes de Osadía esta esperándolo en su oficina.

-Está bien Cristina, dime de quien se trata-Dijo mi padre despreocupado.

-Es el señor Freezer señor-Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Freezer? que querrá ahora?-Mi padre se volteo hacia mí- No te preocupes, luego te avisaré-Sin más volteo y se fue, yo tome la dirección contraria hacia mi habitación, al abrir la puerta me recuesto en mi cama mirando al techo, mi padre se veía algo preocupado, Freezer era uno de los representantes de osadía más temidos, era un hombre bajo algo pálido de cabello morado oscuro tenía un semblante burlón y algo malicioso, lo conocí a los once años en una de las visitas que hizo para recoger algunas de las armas que habíamos creado, pero realmente no entendí por que la mayoría le temía de esa forma...

-Srta. Bulma, en 15 minutos estará su vehículo esperándola, para la prueba de actitud-Cristina entro.

-Está bien-Dije, ella asintió y luego se fue- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo puede olvidar la prueba de actitud?!- Me levante como un rayo de la cama, lo había olvidado por completo, corrí al armario tome una camisa azul manga corta, unos pantalones negros a la cintura, puso su camisa debajo del pantalón y finalmente una botas de tacón color azul y negro ( i00. img/pb/946/695/469/469695946_ ) volvió a hacerse el moño pero esta vez un poco más desordenado, dejando caer algunos mechones a los lado, fue rápidamente hacia el auto, y se encaminaron hacia el capitolio.

-Mucha suerte Srta. Bulma-Dijo Mark, quien pertenecía a Erudición pero mi padre lo contrato para que me movilizara.

-Gracias Mark...-Dije algo nerviosa- ¿Y a ti como te fue en esa prueba?-Pregunte para tratar de calmarme.

-Es algo raro realmente, pero no te voy a mentir me mataban los nervios ese día, simplemente tu eres la que escoge a donde ir, no la prueba-Justo en ese instante habíamos llegado, veía a un montón de jóvenes de los distintos grupos y también del mío, dirigirse hacia el edificio selecto, me despedí de él y baje dispuesta a ir hacia allí, los chicos me miraba algo extrañados, pero la mayoría embobados, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, camine pensando en las palabras de Mark ¿A qué se refería? me pregunto qué clase de prueba es... en los últimos días nadie ha querido especificarme de que se trataba y eso me alteraba, no me gustaba quedarme con la duda de algo, pero hoy finalmente voy a descubrirlo.

-¡Bulma!- Desperté de mis pensamientos al ver a Goku correr hacia mí.

-¡Goku!-Salude emocionada, mientras el aparecía frente mío y me cargaba abrazándome, él es un viejo amigo mío pertenece a Osadía, pero la verdad es que el encaja más en Cordialidad su personalidad siempre es alegre y amable, claro sin quitar que él es muy fuerte.

-Bulma, me alegra verte hace mucho que no se de ti- Dijo el aun abrazándome, me sentí un poco incomoda por las miradas de los demás.

-Goku... nos están mirando raro-Susurre y el tardo un poco en soltarme, empezamos a caminar.

-Yo también me alegro Goku, dime como esta Bar dock y Radditz?

-Muy bien supongo, mi padre saldrá de viaje esta semana, cruzara el muro.-Dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-Dije del mismo tono.

-No te angusties, el ira con su equipo parece que tiene una misión muy importante, pero no quiso decirme de que se trata.

-Vaya... dile que se cuide-Le sonreí tiernamente.

-¿Y tu como estas?-Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que bien... ayer aprobaron mi proyecto de las capsulas...-Sonreí.

-Por fin! Me tenías loco hablando de lo increíble que sería para el capitolio y blablabla.

-MMM-Hizo un puchero molesta, el me miro disculpándose- jajaja tranquilo, mira ya llegamos!-Le señale el Edificio Selecto, en la entrada había, grabados con las insignias de nuestros grupos, y había una ventanilla en cada una. Nos apresuramos a formar la fila, pero Goku me acompaño hasta la mía.

-Goku, no tienes que ir a tu fila? digo después tardaran en llamarte...

-Está bien esperare un rato contigo-Respondió tranquilo

-bien-Respondí, todo el mundo nos miraba raro, después de todo era algo raro ver a dos personas de distinto grupo hablar como si nada, Goku y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10, fue mi primera visita al centro del capitolio con mi padre, yo estaba algo distraída viendo los edificios a lo lejos casi destruidos, pero Osadía llegó corriendo y haciendo piruetas como siempre, esa fue la primera vez los vi y quede fascinada, estaba distraída así que un niño de cabello alborotado se chocó conmigo y me hiso caer, pensé que seguiría de frente pero se detuvo y disculpándose me ayudo a pararme, así fue cuando nos conocimos, en cada visita al centro, nos veíamos, así fue como el comenzó a enseñarme algo de lucha, pues quede fascinada con su grupo y quería saberlo todo.

-Hey azulita!-Dijeron unos chicos de Verdad acercándose a mí con una sonrisa arrogante, yo los ignore y mire hacia otro lado-No te gustaria acompañarnos un rato-Otro se acercó a mí y empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

-No, no quiere ahora lárguense-Dijo Goku enojado.

-No te preguntamos a ti, cabeza de palmera.-Contradijo el otro

Quite bruscamente su mano de mi cabello, estaba a punto de mandarlos al diablo, pero Goku me detuvo, y se puso delante de mi empujándolos, frunció el ceño notoriamente y repitió-Largo-Dijo con un tono muy poco usual de el, ellos se voltearon asustados y fueron hacia su fila.

-Gracias...-Le sonreí agradecida.

-No te preocupes-Solo faltaba tres personas para mi turno.-Goku ve a tu fila están esperándote, por favor...-Voltee, y él me hizo caso y se fue hacia su fila, después de todo los de Osadía habían llegado desde su tren, corriendo o escalando como siempre, los de Osadía siempre hacían eso, creo que consideraban todo un desafío eso me gustaba, siempre los admire mucho.

Cuando llego mi turno, me pusieron un lector de retina, que mostro mis datos automáticamente a la computadora. La señorita tecleo algo y me dijo.

-Pase adelante Srta. Briefs, daremos la charla sobre su prueba en la sala 2-B y luego precederemos a esta.-Dije monótonamente, asentí y fui a la dichosa sala algo aburrida, tome asiento junto con los de mi grupo y esperamos unos minutos antes de comenzarla, Llego un señora de Erudición y nos habló sobre la historia.

-Hace 100 años después del gran conflicto que dejo la guerra, nuestros fundadores buscaron la manera de acabar con este y establecer la paz y el orden estableciendo 5 facciones, así todos sabríamos a donde pertenecíamos y lograríamos una civilización mejorada en todos los sentidos, para ello esta prueba será realizada para saber a dónde pertenecen, sin embargo creemos que si ustedes eligen pertenecer a una facción es porque lo quieren sienten que ahí pertenecen, por ello mañana es la ceremonia de elección, no obstante una vez hecha la elección, no podrán cambiarla- Esas palabras quedaron en mi mente y resonaban una y otra vez, no quería decepcionar a mi padre eligiendo otra facción, pero tampoco quería quedarme en un lugar al que no pertenezco... al final de la charla nos dirigimos hacia la prueba según grupos. Después de una hora finalmente llego el mío, estaba muerta de nervios, entre a una pequeña sala, estaba rodeada de espejos había un mueble (parecido al de los dentistas) y un escritorio a lado con una computadora y un vaso, la señorita era de cabello negro alta pero se veía ruda me dijo que tome asiento, y me recueste, luego de ello lleno algo en la computadora, y tomo el pequeño vaso.

-Toma-Dijo simplemente, yo lo olí, no olía a nada, tome todo el vaso.

-Ahora recuéstate y cierra los ojos por 5 segundos

Hice lo que me dijo cuándo abrí los ojos, ni el escritorio, ni la mujer estaban, baje cuidadosa, mire a mi alrededor, los espejos seguían ahí, me acerque a uno de ellos y vi mi reflejo, puse mi mano en uno de ellos, y al segundo siguiente parecía que había entrado al otro lado del espejo mire a todos los lados y todos se veía mi reflejo me gire hacia atrás y vi un lobo, me asuste porque me estaba gruñendo y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atacarme, retrocedí chocando contra el espejo y el lobo salto encima mío, me arrodille y cerré los ojos esperando su mordida, pero esa nunca llego, abrí mis ojos y vi a un tierno cachorrito sentado frente a mí, sonreí con ternura mientras le acariciaba la oreja, me levante y me voltee al sentir que alguien me observaba, había una pequeña niña rubia con un vestido rosa, le sonreí dulcemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego me miro asustada, voltee, y volví a ver al lobo, pero esta vez él no me gruñía a mi si no a la niña, la niña empezó a correr y el lobo a perseguirla, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el lobo, y antes de que la atrapara salte sobre el evitándolo, desperté agitada, mientras la mujer me miraba asustada, levante y vi la habitación era normal.

-¿Y cómo me fue?-Pregunte, al ver que ella no me decía nada.

-¡Niña vete a casa ahora!-Dijo alterada.

-¿Qué pero... cuál fue mi resultado?-Me empezaba a preocupar como me miraba la mujer.

-¡Escucha! tu resultado es algo que no debió suceder!-Dijo aún más alterada mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Exijo una respuesta!-Mi voz se elevó un poco.

-Divergente-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré dos veces, ese resultado se da en situaciones muy escasas, los que logran ese resultado son personas que son todo entiendes? no solo una facción sino todas, ahora vete a casa, y esto nunca sucedió ¿Entiendes? diré que la prueba salió Erudición y punto.

Prácticamente me echo fuera de la sala, salí molesta confundida, ¡Esa no era un respuesta! Se supone que esto me ayudaría a saber a donde realmente pertenezco, pero no, tenía que salir ese resultado. Divergente, en mis 18 años nunca había escuchado esa palabra, la mujer me dijo que era que no solo encajabas en una sino en todas, ¿Que le diría a mi padre ahora? ¿¡Que voy a hacer mañana?!

Holas! mundo, bueno realmente quiero disculparme por no actualizar mis fics, es solo que he perdido inspiración y todo eso pero prometo recompensarlos, estoy trabajando en 2 historias de esta pareja y me gustaría terminarlas antes de publicarlas, cosa que solo subo los capítulos tranquilos ya las estoy terminando, en fin mañana o pasado subo el siguiente capítulo, estoy de vacaciones así que eso no va a ser un problema, se los aseguro, en fin Bulma y Vegeta se conocerán en el siguiente cap., así que no se desesperen, también subiré un pequeño one-shot.

2 review= continuo la historia.

Adiós :D


	2. CAPITULO 1: ELECCIÓN

**CAPITULO 1: ELECCIÓN**

Camine hasta llegar a la otra calle, llame a Mark y el vendría en un rato... ¿Que iba a hacer mañana en la ceremonia de Elección? quiero decir... creo que lo más prudente seria quedarme en mi facción, obtuve resultados inconclusos así que no debería arriesgarme... pero tampoco quiero ser algo que no soy... quizás solo quizás considere cambiar de facción, ¿Que diría mi padre? lo quiero pero también quiero felicidad para mí, me gustaría correr y sentirme libre como los de Osadía, eso es lo que más anhelo en estos momentos.

-Señorita Bulma!-Mark estaciono el auto frente a mí-¿Que sucedió, se encuentra bien?

-Si Mark es solo que me sentí un poco mal en la prueba eso es todo, por eso me enviaron a casa-Trate de sonar convincente.

-¿La completo?-Siguió el, yo solo asentí

-Bien vamos a Erudición entonces.

El camino fue silencioso, yo me encontraba pensando en que le respondería a mi padre si es que me preguntaba acerca de mi resultado, no me fije en que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de Erudición, Mark se despidió y yo camine hacia el departamento., al llegar pase la tarjeta y entre, nuestro apartamento era muy elegante y amplio uno de los mejores diría yo, mi padre se encontraba fumando un cigarro frente a la ventana, mi padre era más alto que yo y para ser adulto se veía muy guapo, no era ni gordo ni flaco tenía un físico increíble, quise preguntarle porque pues nose yo no lo veía haciendo ejercicio, mi padre era un total enigma, era la mayoría del tiempo despreocupado, pero había momentos en los que se veía frio, en fin así es mi papá...

-Hola Bulma ¿Porque llegaste tan temprano?-Dijo el aun mirando por la ventana.

-Hola papá, Emma es solo que me sentí un poco mal eso es todo-Dije despreocupada-Vayamos a cenar, yo preparo la mesa.

Me dirigí a la cocina y traje dos platos, los cubiertos y las copas, la mesa del comedor era mediana, después de todo solo éramos mi papá y yo, mi madre había muerto al darme a luz.

La cena transcurrió tranquila.

-Papá ¿Porque Freezer quería verte?-Pregunte, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-Fue a hacer un historial de las armas, pero dijo que me vería la próxima semana para un asunto importante-Respondió simplemente

-Ok-Conteste, algo raro le pasaba a mi padre, normalmente su humor era alegre y conversador, hoy se encontraba bastante pensativo, pero agradecí a Kamisama que él no me hubiera preguntado el resultado de mi prueba.

-Hija, yo... quiero que sepas que no importa lo que suceda mañana... te voy a querer siempre, ¿Si?-Dije entrecortado, yo deje de secar los platos y lo abrace-Gracias papá... te quiero...-Lo abrace más fuerte, mi padre era lo más importante que tenía en este mundo sus palabras me tranquilizaban

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano- Me soltó, para luego besar mi frente-Buenas noches hija-Fue a su habitación, termine de secar los platos y fui a mi habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi alarma sonó y desperté pesadamente, fui hacia el baño y abrí el agua caliente del grifo, después de darme ese relajante baño, me cambie, me puse unas legins azules y zapatillas negras, con una camisa y mi abrigo azul ( i00. photo/v3/609926954/lady_formal_fashion_business_suits_ ), amarre mi largo cabello en una coleta y luego baje a desayunar, mi padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico, y en la mesa había un jugo de naranja unas tostadas y huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días papá-Salude mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días hija-Dijo el aun con la mirada en el periódico, después de cepillar mis dientes, mi padre me esperaba en el auto, me encontraba nerviosa aunque no lo pareciera, después de todo hoy decidiría si quedarme o irme, mi mente estaba en blanco y por más que trataba de buscar un solución no la encontraba, mi padre me dijo que por más que sucediera algo hoy, el siempre me va a querer, pero no quería dejarlo solo...

-Ya llegamos-Mi padre se bajó del auto, luego yo lo imite, camine junto el, estaba distraída así que no preste mucha atención al camino, cuando entramos en el edificio, observe que había demasiada sillas, pero todas organizadas para los distintos grupos, en el centro estábamos nosotros, había mucha gente de los distintos grupos en sus respectivos lugares, mi padre era el que iba a dar el discurso, así que tome asiento casi en primera fila, dejando un asiento vacío para mi padre, mientras una mujer se sentaba a lado mío, era pelirroja algo mayor pero elegante.

-Buenos días señorita Briefs-Dijo ella.

-Buenos días-respondí igual de formal.

-Dígame, como se encuentra su padre

-Está bien-Respondí seca.

-Vaya me alegro, después de todo hoy es un día importa para usted, el debería estar nervioso-Ella sonó segura en sus palabras y eso no me gusto, pues había un tono un poco burlón.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-Pregunte en un tono neutro.

-Pues porque puede que elijas otra facción, y el ya no tendrá hija ni tampoco a la segunda al mando, quien sabe que otra persona pueda tomar tu lugar y aprovecharse de la situación.

Quise responderle, pero al momento mi padre daba inicio a la ceremonia, vi hacia adelante, pero ¿A qué se refería es señora?, espero que por su bien no me haya mandado una indirecta. Concentre mi atención en el escenario que por cierto era totalmente blanco y elegante, había cinco recipientes de marfil, cada uno con un elemento adentro, y encima el símbolo correspondiente a las facciones, había también un cuchillo y un pañuelo de papel,

-El sistema de facciones es algo vivo compuesto por celular, que son ustedes, y la única manera de que sobreviva y crezca es que cada uno tome su lugar correspondiente, el futuro pertenece a aquellos que saben cuál es su lugar.-Después de uno segundo se escucharon los aplausos de la multitud, mi padre sonaba muy formal y serio.

-Bien, hoy es un día muy importante para los iniciados, porque cuando salgan de esta sala ya no van a ser dependientes, sino miembros de nuestra sociedad, Facción antes que sangre-Todos repetimos la última frase. Seguidamente los nombres comenzaron a ser llamados, me sentía nerviosa, mi padre se sentó a lado mío, mientras uno de los miembros de Abnegación subía para tomar el computador y llamar a los jóvenes iniciados.

-Jonathan Sigler-Mire como un joven de Erudición se acercaba al escenario tomo el cuchillo y se cortó la mano dejando escapar un poco de sangre, luego el levanto su brazo para que la sangre caiga en el elemento de Erudición.

-Erudición-Dijo el miembro de Abnegación, Dimos un formal aplauso y listo. Todo transcurrió como debería ser, la mayoría escogía su propia facción.

-Lisa Geschickt-Una mujer de Verdad se acercó y después de hacer el procedimiento correspondiente, hiso un cambio de facción al hacer caer su sangre en el elemento de Cordialidad.

-Cordialidad-Los de Cordialidad aplaudieron alegres, mientras su madre de la joven lloraba con impotencia mientras su esposo la trataba de calmar.

Y me nerviosismo aumento, me sentí realmente mal en esos momentos, de solo pensar en cómo mi padre se sentiría, pero puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Todo estará bien, te querré pase lo que pase- Dijo despreocupado para luego soltarme.

Después de algunos chicos más, dijeron mi nombre.

-Bulma Briefs-Me levante lentamente, camine al escenario, estaba preocupada.

**POV NARRADOR**

Bulma camino al escenario, tomo el cuchillo e hiso un corte en su mano para luego ponerla en Erudición, pero la sangre no caía en el agua, ella apretó mas su mano, espero unos segundos y nada, finalmente puso su mano en osadía y la sangre cayo en el carbón evaporizándose.

Osadía grito alegre mientras aplaudían fuertemente.

-Osadía-Dijo el miembro de Abnegación.

Bulma sonrió algo tímida a Osadía, mientras se acercaba a su nuevo grupo un hombre de cabello rubio se para cediéndole el asiento. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad mientras había unos cambios de facción por parte de algunos jóvenes, al final Osadía salió alegre del edificio, por un momento Bulma dirigió su vista hacia su padre quien la miraba sonriente.

Los de osadía comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose hacia la estación donde tomaría su tren directo hacia su ubicación, Bulma los siguió sonriente feliz, de poder sentirse libre, hasta que llegaron a un punto alto donde estaba la estación, los miembros comenzaron escalarla, Bulma les siguió el paso decidida no le costó mucho llegar a los rieles, miro hacia su izquierda esperándolo, pero al darse cuenta que los demás corrían en la dirección opuesta los siguió, y vio como alguno subían saltando hacia las puertas pues el tren no paro y tampoco planeaba hacerlo llegó hasta la tercera puerta donde imitándolos salto pero al momento de hacerlo choco con alguien, no presto atención hasta esa persona hablo.

-¿Es mi imaginación o quieren matarnos?-Sonrió cansada.-Milk-Extendió su mano.

-Bulma mucho gusto- La tomo estrechándola.

**POV BULMA**

La mujer era de Verdad, es un poco más baja que yo, morena, ojos y cabello negro largo, Milk, un raro nombre pero parecía amigable. Todo el camino la pasamos observando por el ventanal, nos estábamos alejando de lo que creíamos era el lugar donde pertenecíamos, pero no era momento de lamentarse la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, ahora me siento libre y completa.

-Bulma mira-Dijo ella señalando al ver como los demás saltaban hacia el edificio aun con el tren en movimiento.

-No creerán que vamos a saltar ¿O sí?-Dijo ella.

-Por lo visto es lo que debemos hacer-

-Están muy locos-No lo dijo en tono despectivo más bien fascinada.

Camine hacia la puerta, hasta que escuche a uno de los ex miembros de Verdad preguntar a uno de Osadía.

-¿Qué pasa si no saltas?-Dijo un joven algo alto de cabello café, ojos verdes, algo atractivo.

-Te quedas sin facción-El otro salto dejándolo.

-Juntas?-Pregunto Milk se veía un poco asustada, yo asentí, tomamos vuelo para finalmente saltar, caí dando un giro pero no me lastime, sacudí mis legins y me levante, Milk me imito y nos reunimos con el grupo.

-Atención iniciados-Dijo en una voz autoritaria un hombre grande corpulento y calvo con algunos tatuajes- Soy Nappa, uno de sus líderes, como primera prueba tendrán que saltar de este edificio, si no tienen el valor para hacerlo no tendrían que estar en Osadía.

-¿Hay agua en el fondo?-Pregunto uno el mismo miembro de verdad.

-Ya lo averiguaras-Respondió sonriendo arrogante-Bien alguien tiene que saltar primero.

El silencio reino, al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, suspire-Yo lo hare-Dije decidida, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, me miraron con asombro, aunque sospecho que no todo fue por lo que dije, Nappa se acercó a mí y me miro detenidamente-Bien azulita, adelante-Se refería a mi cabello, pues generalmente a nuestra facción nos llamaban cerebritos. Señalo el barandal de piedra, camine y me puse al borde vi que estábamos a una gran altura pero en el fondo había un hueco, volví a suspirar

-Para hoy azulita-Repitió, sin pensarlo me lancé me encontraba de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, sentí esa sensación de vacío al momento que caía, la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo al momento que bajaba mas, pero todo acabo cuando sentí una red en mi espalda mientras rebotaba, mire hacia arriba, vaya susto, en fin estaba bien, reí divertida para mirar a lado mío, un chico con cabello en forma de flama me miraba fijamente, mientras bajaba la red y estiraba la mano, yo la tome y me ayudo a bajar.

-Vaya no pensé que una chica de otra facción fuera la que saltara primero-Dijo algo serio, pero parecía querer sonar amable, aunque no funcionaba mucho, me fije mejor en él era un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos eran demasiado penetrantes, tenía un físico increíblemente marcado, sus facciones muy masculinas, si era un hombre muy atractivo no iba negarlo, era joven quizás solo dos o tres años mayor que yo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Dijo el, su tono se tornó un poco nervioso, creo fue por como lo mire, solo era curiosidad nada más, volteo la mirada hacia uno de su equipo pero me pareció notar un leve sonrojo, quise sonreir pero no era el momento, Cristina siempre me decía que ponía nerviosos a los chicos por mi belleza, creo que solo tuvo un novio en mis años de Erudición y ese fue Yamcha, con el compartí mi primer beso, pero terminamos porque yo era la segunda al mando y él se fue a realizar investigaciones afuera de la valla.

-Bulma- Respondí simplemente, el asintió y regreso su mirada a uno de la personas.

-Primera saltadora Bulma-Dijo en voz alta, regreso su mirada a mí, y vi cómo me recorrió con la mirada-Bienvenida a Osadía- Sonreí, el volteo para recibir al siguiente saltador.

**BUMM! :3 holas! emmm bueno lamento la tardanza esque ayer mi hermana se volvio loca porque cada vez que me acercaba a la computadora me decía que no podía usarla, y quiero agregarle que yo ya tenia el fic listo desde ayer en la mañana pero bueno sucedió eso, les quiero decir que estaba en debate conmigo misma pues no sabia que carácter ponerle a Vegeta, pero bueno esto salio y otra cosa creo que deberia decirles que no no voy a hacer el fic exactamente igual a la peli, si no ¿Qué chiste tendria?, bueno espero que les haya gustado :D Adios!**

**10 reviews=continuo la historia :D**


	3. CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDOTE

**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDOTE**

Después de unos minutos los demás terminaron de saltar, me quede a lado de Milk mientras los demás llegaban, me gire un minuto y vi a Goku con su semblante despreocupado de siempre pero se veía un poco serio, fijo su mirada en mí y vi la sorpresa en su rostro, vaya él no pensaba que eligiera Osadía le sonreí para que notara que todo estaba bien, unos segundos después el rio nervioso, el chico con cabello en forma de flama se acercó con una mujer y se pusieron a lado de Goku.

-Nacidos en Osadía con Fasha, Traslados conmigo- Sonó autoritario, su voz era muy profunda, y con ese semblante malhumorado e intimidante, creo que ya se había ganado el respeto de todos...

-Vengan conmigo-Señalo Fasha para que la siguieran.

-Mi nombre es Vegeta y él es Kakarotto, seremos sus superiores e instructores, así que no tolerare ningún comportamiento de indisciplina ni mucho menos de negatividad o cobardía, de lo contrario no tendrían que estar en Osadía-Vaya que sonó intimidante pero sobre todo autoritario, mire a mi costado y vi como Milk temblaba un poco.

Que carácter.

-Bien chicos vengan conmigo- Dijo Goku sonando amable.

Todos asentimos y lo seguimos, Vegeta paso por mi lado y no pude evitar notar un tatuaje en su cuello pero según parece se extendía más abajo, sentí un tirón de mi saco.

-Oye Bulma, no te parece malhumorado ese sujeto-Susurro Milk algo despectiva.

-Sí, se nota que tiene un mal carácter pero no parece alguien malo.-Dije despreocupada.

-Espero que tengas razón- Habíamos llegado a un pasillo con un barandal que dejaba ver la primera planta donde se encontraban reunidos los demás, algunos peleando, otros escalando pero la gran mayoría se encontraba riendo y charlando, me fije mejor en lugar era bastante grande las paredes parecían ser ladrillos gigante color blanco la luz daba a todas las zonas se veía bonito.

-Este es el poso, el centro de vida en Osadía-Señalo Goku.

Después de dar un recorrido por todas las instalaciones, nos llevaron a un lugar que al parecer seria nuestras habitaciones.

-Y finalmente este es el lugar donde van a quedarse-Dijo Vegeta.

-Chicos o Chicas?-Pregunto el mismo de abnegación

-Ambos-

¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto? Quiero decir lo único de privacidad que tendríamos seria el baño, porque las camas los vestidores todo estaba en la misma habitación, ¿que acaso no le habían enseñado la "diferencia" entre chicos y chicas? Ahora realmente me está empezando a caer mal.

-Debe ser una broma-Dijo Milk.

-Les aseguro que no es ninguna, ahora encontraran sus ropas ahí-Señalo un estante.-Y los veré en 15 minutos en el comedor.

Tome las ropas y me situé en lo que al parecer seria mi cama, ¿Cómo iba a soportar 11 semanas así? Solo espero poder adaptarme...

**POV NARRADOR**

Bulma observo como los chicos comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, bufo molesta teniendo envidia de que ellos solo tenían una cosa que cubrir, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas para después el pantalón, a pesar de que lo hiso lo más rápido que pudo, los chicos comenzaron a silbarle y dar comentarios algo groseros. Cuando por fin termino de vestirse, camino hasta el espejo del baño.

**POV BULMA**

Vaya que estoy echa un desastre, normalmente en Erudición siempre me veía impecable de aspecto, decente sobre todo, ahora bueno... me veo despeinada con un poco de sudor en la frente, y mi coleta echa un desastre, me daba un aspecto casi rebelde, suspire resignada, volví a mirarme, quizás esto empiece a agradarme, sonreí, me lave la cara y moje un poco mi cabello para poder peinarme, estaba demasiado largo ocupaba casi todo el largo de mi espalda solo unos centímetros menos, tome uno de los cepillos y comencé a desenredarlo, después decidí en hacerme una trenza pero no pude evitar que algunos mechones cayeran a mi cara, pero no era mi culpa en ese lugar no había clips para el cabello, me veía muy bien. Volví con Milk quien se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta tenia cerquillo y había mechones a los lados, parece que ella tampoco tenía clips para el cabello.

Nos reunimos con el grupo y fuimos al comedor se escuchaba mucho ruido por la gente hablando, todos se veían bastante rudos y locos unos con tatuajes otros con pendientes y pircings (¿Así se escribe xD?)

**POV NARRADOR**

Bulma observo como los demás se sentaban en algunas mesas, así que los imito y vio un espacio vacío a lado de Goku, sin pensarlo se sentó junto a él, Milk se sentó a lado de ella.

-Hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?-Saludo como siempre alegre y amable

-Hola Goku, emmm bien-Ella sonó un poco nerviosa pues al parecer Vegeta había fijado la mirada en ellos dos.

Goku y Bulma siguieron charlando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, eso confundió a Vegeta, pues era la primera que ella pisaba Osadía-Bueno Kakarotto tiene un semblante siempre muy amable y confiable, será por eso-Pensó Vegeta.

-Ella es Milk-Dijo Bulma sonriente, Milk saludo con una sonrisa algo tímida y Goku alegre como siempre, continuaron comiendo cuando de repente Milk se fijó que uno de los ex miembros de Abnegación tomaba una hamburguesa como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-¿Que nunca has visto una hamburguesa?-Señalo Milk.

-Si las he visto, solo que no las he comido-Respondió.

-En Abnegación se come simple, una dieta a base de plantas y algunos pescados-Dijo con simpleza Bulma.

-Qué libro te tragaste?-Dijo Milk.

-Hay Milk... ya sabes que yo pertenecía a Erudición-Dijo Bulma.

-Cierto...-Giro mirando a su lado-La verdad es que me sorprende en Abnegación coman, con razón te fuiste.-Tomo un sorbo de su taza.

Bulma ahora comenzaba a entender que Milk si era una Verdad, pues en el camino se había comportado tímida y callada, suspiro y no pudo evitar decir-Hay que ser muy seguro para hacer amistad con una verdad-Dijo Bulma casi en susurro pero Milk lo escucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bulma?-Milk por poco y le gritaba, Bulma solo se encogió de hombros y tomo un sorbo de su taza, un ex miembro de verdad sonrió divertido.

-Lo que dice la azulita es cierto, nosotros decimos lo primero que se nos viene a la cabeza-El joven miro a Bulma y le sonrió-Soy Adam (17)-Estiro su mano, Bulma la estrecho y sonrió-Mucho Gusto, el miembro de Abnegación sonrió y estiro su mano hasta Milk-Soy Broly, mucho gusto-Milk la estrecho, y luego Broly saludo a Bulma.

-Aun no creo que sea cierto lo que dice Adam, y si así fuera los de Erudición también son así-Declaro ella enojada.

-Nosotros nos basamos en hechos, querida Milk, lo que decimos rara vez es erróneo-Bulma sonó un poco enojada.

-¡No quiero oír de sus viejas facciones! ¡Son de Osadía!-Vegeta sonó molesto, pero no les dirigió la mirada.

-Que carácter-Susurro Bulma, pero para su mala suerte Vegeta la escucho.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto molesto, Bulma no se sintió intimidada, al contrario también se enojó, después de todo ya había aguantado por mucho tiempo su mal genio en Erudición, pero ahora estaban en Osadía-Dije, que carácter-Levanto la mirada desafiante, Vegeta estaba impresionado, pero no lo demostró- Escúchame bien, azulita, nunca más vuelvas a dirigirte a mí en ese tono ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-Su voz sonó amenazadora, los demás ya habían bajado la mirada, y algunos estaba temblando un poco, pero Bulma sonrió desafiante-Si señor-Dijo fingiendo amabilidad.

-Grrrrr-Gruño Vegeta para luego volver a sentarse, no quería armar un escena al menos no enfrente de todos.

Los de Osadía empezaron a agitar sus tazas haciendo ruido, Bulma miro hacia arriba y vio a nada más ni nada menos que Freezer junto con dos hombre, uno era algo gordo de cabello rosa y el otro de cabello de verde, con esa sonrisa de siempre, frunció un poco el ceño, Freezer levanto la mano para cesaran y así lo hicieron.

-Iniciados de pie-Todos los iniciados se pararon-Han elegido unirse a la facción guerrera, con la asignación de defender a la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes, creemos en los simples actos de valentía que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra, así que enorgullézcanos. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir mientras se ponían de pie y cargaban a los iniciados gritando alegres, Bulma se sorprendió un poco pero luego fue sonriendo y riéndose.

**POV VEGETA**

-¡¿Pero quién demonios se cree esa mujer, para hablarme en ese tono?! Grrrrr sino fuera porque estábamos en el comedor, la hubiera bajado de su nube! La próxima que haga eso esta vez no me voy a contener!-Grite enojado.

-Tranquilízate Vegeta no es para tanto-Dijo kakarotto poniéndose una mano detrás de su cabeza riendo nervioso.

-¿Que no es para tanto?! ¡Nadie me había hablado así en todo lo que llevo aquí! Mucho menos una mujer!-Kakarotto a veces era un idiota.

-Cielos Vegeta, hoy no estas de humor…-Dijo el mirando hacia abajo algo asustado-Bulma solo es un poco temperamental cuando la hacen enfadar, creo que ambos tienen el mismo mal genio...-

-¿De cuándo aquí la conoces tan bien? Ni siquiera lleva un día aquí...-Me acerque amenazante a Kakarotto, era cierto, al principio pensé que era solo por la naturaleza amable de Kakarotto, pero al parecer estoy equivocado.

-Ah eso!... emmm yo la conozco desde emmm los 11 años... si los 11!-Dijo el volviendo a sonreir nervioso.

-Como la conoces tanto tiempo?!-Pregunte.

-Pues cuando íbamos al capitolio para las armas o sino en algún asunto, me choque con ella haciéndola caer, así que la ayude, y ahí fue cuando nos encontrábamos cada vez que yo iba al capitolio y ella a acompañar a su padre.

-Vaya que se conocen bastante tiempo...-Me voltee de espaldas, pues me empezó a molestar un poco que ellos dos se conocían bastante tiempo-Tuvieron alguna relación?-No sé porque pero temía un poco su respuesta.

-Eso es personal Vegeta!-Dijo el molesto, voltee y pude notar un leve sonrojo.

-Como quieras no me interesa, ahora ve a dormir que mañana comenzaran los entrenamientos.

Me fui a mi habitación, esa mujer era sin duda audaz, su carácter debo de admitir que me impresiono... una mujer interesante, al inicio pense que solo era una cara bonita, sus ojos... jamás había visto unos ojos tan celestes y su cabello ¿Sera real o es teñido? pero da a la perfección con ese par de ojos, sin duda hermosa... ¡¿Joder que mierda me pasa?! Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

**Holas :D, emmm bueno lamento no subirlo ayer es solo que fui al dentista y estuve casi todo el día ahí y cuando llegue a mi casa estaba demasiado cansa para terminar el cap, pero bueno lo termine, espero que le guste, gracias por los review :D**

**17 reviews=continuo la historia :3**


	4. CAPITULO 3: ERES MUY EVIDENTE

**CAPITULO 3: ERES MUY EVIDENTE**

Abrí los ojos dificultosamente, no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche pensando en mi padre. Habían encendido las luces abruptamente.

-Quiero a todos en el poso, dos minutos.-Dijo Vegeta, mirando a todos pero le pareció que por una fracción de segundo la había mirado a ella, aunque quizás solo era su imaginación.

Al igual que todos me levante rápidamente y tome las ropas de entrenamiento, era un polo sin mangas y algo escotado, con unos pantalones negros y unas botas, volví a hacerme la trenza y me apresure a acompañar a Milk, la cual estaba vestida casi igual que yo pero un polo manga 3/4. Bajamos al poso donde nos esperaban, Goku, Nappa y Vegeta.

-Bien, hay dos etapas de entrenamiento la primera es física, forzaran sus cuerpos al límite para dominar todo tipo de combate, la segunda es mental nuevamente hasta limite enfrentaran sus miedos y los conquistaran a menos claro, que estos los venzan primero, entrenaran separados de los nacidos en Osadía pero serán clasificados juntos, después de la iniciación su clasificación determinara que puestos pueden tener, ser líderes, cuidar la valla o evitar peleas entre los abandonados.-Goku nos miró a todos de forma colectiva, mientras Vegeta permanecía apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados

-La clasificación dictara quien se queda- Dijo Nappa mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, Vegeta abrió los ojos momentáneamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Milk

-Al final de la etapa los que tengan baja calificación nos dejaran-

-¿Y qué harán?-Dijo Broly

-No pueden volver con sus familias así que quedarían abandonados.

**POV NARRADOR**

-Desde cuando hay esa regla?-Pregunto Goku.

-El imbécil de Nappa cree que porque Freezer le está dando favoritismo puede venir aquí a dar órdenes, pero mejor hay que dejarlo así.-Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía otra camiseta para ir a comenzar la parte física.

-Si tienes razón, bueno iré a ver que quiere Fasha-Goku dio media vuelta y salió de los vestidores.

Después de un rato Vegeta se encontraba de nuevo en el poso.

-Bien daremos un ligero trote por las instalaciones, mantenga el ritmo-Todos asintieron en iniciaron el trote.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Bulma?-Dijo Milk

-Con respecto a qué?-Pregunto Bulma

-Me refiero a la nueva regla

-Esforzarme supongo-Dijo con simpleza

-No te ves preocupada

-...-

Después de dar el breve trote, Vegeta los llevo al campo de tiro, una vez ahí les dio unas rápidas instrucciones y se situó junto a sus compañeros para calificar.

Todos se situaron en las armas para disparar, a los blancos, Bulma tenía muy buena puntería así que no fallo ninguna y acertó siempre el centro.

-Vaya Bulma tienes muy buena puntería-Dijo 17

-Gracias...-

Todos se encontrabas en la sala de entrenamiento practicando movimientos de pelea.

-Están listos para pelear?-Pregunto Nappa.

-En lo absoluto-Respondió Vegeta.

-Primera saltadora al cuadrilátero, ultima saltadora-Ordeno Nappa para situarse enfrente de este, Bulma miro asustada a Milk, y mientras su amiga le deseaba suerte, ella camino hacia el cuadrilátero, observo detenidamente a su contrincante, era una tipa corpulenta se veía que era muy fuerte su semblante era burlón e intimidante, ella miro a Bulma y le dedico una sonrisa burlona a lo cual Bulma le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Bulma-Goku la tomo del brazo y le susurro-Recuerda todo lo que hemos practicado, eres ágil y rápida, ataca al cuello y a la espalda-Señalo un punto bajo de la espalda. Bulma asintió y siguió su camino.

-Bien, las reglas son simples, el peleador que caiga inconsciente se rinda o salga del cuadrilátero, perderá, y será el vencedor el que quede, o claro que conceda.-Vegeta

-Nueva regala, nadie concede.

-¿Quieres perderlas en su primera pelea?-Susurro frunciendo el ceño.

-Estamos entrenando guerreros Vegeta-Dijo Nappa en tono de fastidio.

-Tuviste suerte de que no te tocara conmigo-Vegeta sonó frio su voz era sombría, camino hacia un columna donde se apoyó dispuesto a ver la pelea.

-¡Se les calificara, peleen duro!-Dijo Nappa enojado-Comiencen

Bulma se puso en posición de ataque, mantuvo su mirada firme, Cinthia fue la primera en atacar con un puñetazo pero Bulma lo esquivo pasando por debajo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que diera unos pasos atrás, Cinthia se veía molesta así que se lanzó contra ella dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, Bulma a pesar de estar sin aire esquivo los otros puñetazos y le dio con el antebrazo en el cuello lo cual hizo que quedara algo aturdida, Bulma aprovecho y le dio una patada en un lado de la cabeza, lo cual la dejo inconsciente.

Nappa estaba sorprendido, al igual que la mayoría del salón, sobre todo Vegeta, todos los iniciados comenzaron a festejar a Bulma quien ayudo a Cinthia a pararse, un Osado la llevo a enfermería, Milk corrió y abrazo a Bulma.

-¡Por dios Bulma! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Milk.

-Si Milk tranquila estoy bien.-Bulma le sonrió

-Anda vamos a enfermería-Las dos chicas se dirigieron a enfermería.

-Tsssk-Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor al momento en que una Osada le ponía una pomada sobre su cara.-Ten también úsalo para el abdomen.-Ella asintió.

-Diablos azulita, quien diría que sabes pelear así-Dijo Adam mientras se acercaba ella con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto cómo es posible que una de Erudición sepa pelear así?-Dijo Broly.

-¿Si Bulma quien te enseño a pelear así?-

-Pues creo que no es el momento para decirles eso-Miro disimuladamente a su lado donde unos metros más lejos se encontraban los Osados al mando discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado.

Más tarde Bulma se encontraba vistiéndose después de haberse dado una ducha, termino de vestir, tenía el resto de la noche libre así que saldría con Milk y los chicos hacia uno de los clubs cercanos, se puso unos jis unas botas y un polo de tirantes se hizo un moño alto dejando caer algunos mechones a los lados, se veía bien, Corrió junto a Milk quien se estaba acomodando el cabello.

-Bulma ahora si me dirás donde aprendiste a pelear así?

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas a Goku?-Milk asintió-Lo conocí de pequeña en una de las visitas al capitolio que realizábamos cada año, desde entonces él se convirtió en mi amigo y me enseño todo lo referente a pelear, a esa edad me sentia fascinada por su facción, así que en fin el me enseño.

-Vaya...-Dijo ella

-Chicas podrían apresurarse!?-Grito Broly.

-Ya vamos!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo

Al llegar las miradas se posaron sobre nosotras, yo lo ignore y fui a sentarme a la barra con mis amigos, después de un rato conversando Milk me hablo:

-Bulma? Que te parece si nos hacemos tatuajes?-Señalo en un estante un montón de tatuajes para escoger.

-Sí, claro -Sonreí y me levante de mi asiento.

-Milk llego primero y vi cómo se hablaba demasiado cerca de Broly, yo solo sonreí y me dirigí a escoger un tatuaje, hasta vi a la mujer que me tomo la prueba, me acerque a ella.

-Tú me recuerdas verdad? Solo quería preguntarte sobre...-No pude terminar de hablar porque ella me interrumpió de una forma muy grosera.

-No-Dijo cortante-Solo hago tatuajes-Bufe molesta.

-De acuerdo-Saque uno de los tatuajes que había llamado mi atención-Me gusta este.

Ella giro los ojos y suspiro resignada, me señalo la silla.

-Crees que puedas decirme…-Volvió a interrumpirme mientras ponía una almohadilla con el tatuaje la almohadilla se pegó a mi piel, y la mujer empezó a apretar la máquina de hacer tatuajes que estaba conectada con la almohadilla.

-No debiste escoger Osadía-Hizo una pausa-te descubrirán aquí-Susurro

-¿Quiénes?

-Amenazas a mucha gente

-A quién amenazo?! a Osadía?!-Dije algo enojada lo que ella decía no tenía sentido.

-No, a la sociedad, sino encajas en una sola facción no pueden controlarte.

-No lo entiendo... yo soy Osadía, siempre me sentí atada en Erudición y ahora aquí soy libre... yo lograre convertirme en una Osada.

-Por tu bien eso espero...-Retiro el tatuaje de unas aves que se situaban volando en mi pecho y parte del cuello.

Me levante y me camine hacia mis amigos, ellos elogiaron mi tatuaje a lo cual yo solo sonreí, estaba demasía distraída con lo que me dijo la mujer. Después de un rato decidimos irnos ya era algo tarde y tendríamos que entrenar mañana mientras caminamos hacia los dormitorios solté mi cabello ya que mi moño se estaba deshaciendo, lo acomode un poco.

-¿Pero qué..-?-Sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba.

-Mujer tenemos que hablar.-Dijo una voz conocida.

-Vegeta?-Me sorprendí al inicio pero luego me moleste-Me asustaste! No podías simplemente haberme llamado!

-No me levantes la voz azulita!-Me grito mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Pues tu tampoco!-Me acerque más y le gruñí y el hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta giro su cabeza

-Hmp-Dijo simplemente. Bulma suspiro resignada-Está bien... que quieres?

-Donde aprendiste a pelear así?

Bulma camino y se apoyó en la pared.

-Porque debería decírtelo?-Vegeta la miro aún más molesto.

-Porque así puede que salve tu estúpida vida!

-...-Bulma bajo la cabeza recordando lo que la mujer le había dicho-"Tal vez deba decirle después de todo casi medio mundo se pregunta lo mismo"

-Goku…-Hizo una pausa-Goku me enseño después de un tiempo de habernos conocido, solo me enseño lo básico yo fui practicando el resto.

-...-Vegeta no respondió

-¿Porque quieren matarme?-Pregunto Bulma más calmada, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Piensan que eres diferente-Fue su simple respuesta.

-Y... ¿Porque quieres salvarme?-Pregunto, Vegeta no contesto.

-Modérate un poco si? iré avisarles que simplemente te enseñaron a defenderte por ser la hija del presidente.-Camino al lado contrario en que yo estaba.

-Vegeta!-Lo detuvo, el volteo y la miro por el rabillo del ojo-Gracias...-Bulma le dedico una cálida sonrisa al momento que volvía a los dormitorios.

Desde entonces Bulma se levantaba más temprano para entrenar, pero también porque quería verlo...

-Pensé haberte dicho que te moderaras-Dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella que se encontraba golpeando un saco de box.

-No puedes pedirme que no entrene -Contesto ella, Vegeta le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

Una mañana Bulma se encontraba entrenando junto a los demás.

Divergente... no encajaba en una facción sino en todas... la mujer me dijo que tenía que encajar en Osadía por mi bien, eso era lo que trataba, pero ahora viene ese sujeto y me dice que me modere un poco, yo lo que tuve es suerte de que mi contrincante sea más pesada, yo era más ágil y eso fue lo que aproveche... No deberían idealizarme tanto, debo tener más cuidado en ese aspecto o empezaran a sospechar, después de todo era una Erudición mi trabajo eran los libros no el físico.

Pero estaba el... creo que comencé acostumbrarme a su presencia en las mañanas cuando entrenaba, al principio era algo incómodo pues su mirada era muy penetrante, pero luego se volvió una rutina nos saludábamos con una simple mirada y volvíamos a lo nuestro, en el primer día me dijo que me moderara, pero yo solo entrenaba para volverme un poco más fuerte puesto que vuelvo a reiterar que tuve suerte de que mi oponente sea más pesada y yo más rápida. Al tercer día nos empezamos a hablar el me decía algunos consejos y yo le respondía con un gracias, luego empezamos a acercarnos más él estaba interesado en lo que era Erudición, yo le contaba sobre nuestras rutinas diarias, le aclare que en Erudición no luchábamos ni entrenábamos pero teníamos que mantenernos en forma. Después el me conto sobre su rutina diaria después de convertirse en líder, creo que era a la persona que más le he sonreído en toda mi estadía en Osadía, claro a veces nos peleábamos cuando decía algún comentario grosero o insultante a lo cual yo se lo devolvía con mayor intensidad, simplemente llegue al punto de no solo ir a entrenar para volverme más fuerte... sino por...

-¡Bulma!-Me llamo Adam-Milk está luchando con Cinthya y no le esta yendo muy bien que digamos yo asentí y corrí hacia uno de los cuadriláteros, ahí estaba ella pateando y golpeando a Milk.

-BASTA! Ya basta!-Grito Milk rindiéndose.

-Está bien es suficiente-Dijo Nappa frio a la cara maltratada de mi amiga, la ayudo a levantarse-Te llevare a enfermería.

Milk se paró pesadamente y fui tras ella, con un grupo de chicos Nappa se encontraba con Milk en la barandilla que daba hacia el precipicio del pozo, hasta que la empujo quedando Milk sostenida con una mano del borde mientras la otra la tenía Nappa.

-Soltare tu mano y sostendrás el borde-Dijo fríamente, yo fruncí el ceño, Nappa la soltó y tense un poco porque pensé que Milk se caería, pero se sostuvo.

-Tienes tres opciones, te sujetas y olvidare tu cobardía, cae y muere o ríndete, pero si te riendas te vas-Milk se sostuvo lo más que pudo estuvo así unos segundos y cuando parecía que ya no podía mas Nappa termino el tiempo.

-Tiempo- Broly y yo fuimos a ayudarla la levantamos y la llevamos a enfermería.

Vegeta se encontraba en uno de los salones de Osadía leyendo un expediente.

-Vegeta-Lo llamo Fasha, Vegeta solo levanto la mirada- No seas tan evidente- Dijo ella mientras organizaba las armas de la pared.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Respondió el.

-Con lo de la azulita-Dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Que hay con ella?-Dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Eres muy evidente-Volteo a verlo y lo sonrió con complicidad.-Se nota que te gusta.

-Estás loca-Respondió para volver al expediente.

-Vamos Vegeta, no dejas de mirarla, sé que "entrenas" con ella en las mañanas, preguntas como se encuentra discretamente a Kakarotto, y cuando ella está cerca pareces un bobo!-Dijo ella casi riéndose.

-Repito que te has vuelto loca-Vegeta elevo un poco más el expediente para cubrir sus mejillas que ahora estaban más que sonrojadas.

-Es la primera chica que he visto que te pone asi-Faha le quito el expediente- Se te nota Vegeta, además creo que ella tampoco te es indiferente-Fasha le dedico una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-Bulma...-

**Hola!... por favor no me maten no se cuanto a pasado desde mi último capítulo, pero debió ser mucho, me disculpo por dejar el fic de lado es solo que he tenido problemas que no especificare pero fueron graves por eso no pude subir el cap, en fin ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo solo falta editarlo, lo subiré mañana o el lunes. Espero que les haya gustado este cap y esperare con ansias sus reviews :D, plisss perdónenme :'(**

**En el próximo cap Vegeta y Bulma tendrán otro acercamiento además de problemas **

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
